1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in electrical connectors of the type shown in FIG. 1 and sometimes known as xe2x80x9cMDMxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cD microminiaturexe2x80x9d connectors.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
The known connector type 1 of FIG. 1 is provided with two or more rows of sockets or pins 2 which, on the reverse side are provided with contacts for soldering to pads on a printed circuit board or onto flying leads, for example. Two jackposts 3 with internal screw-threads are provided for securing a mating connector thereto.
The pine 2 and jackposts 3 are usually inserted through a cut-out in a bulkhead and the entire connector is fastened to the bulkhead by screws which are located in holes 4 provided in end flanges 5.
The mating connector is usually attached to a cableform and carries two jackscrews which screw into the jackposts 3, thereby holding the two connectors together.
In cases where space is limited it is not always possible to secure the connector 1 to the bulkhead by screws (or nuts and bolts). For instance, there may not be enough space on the bulkhead to accommodate any necessary holes, or there may be so little space behind the connector that the installation is impossible or very difficult.
In other applications where the connector 1 is attached to a printed circuit board via a flexible printed circuit board or flying leads, there is a need for a means of supporting the connector against a bulkhead while a mating connector is being secured thereto.
This invention aims to provide a means for supporting a connector while a cableform is being mated, without the need for bulkhead screws or bolts.
Accordingly, an electrical connector for mounting within a bulkhead comprises a chassis and a retaining clip, the chassis carrying electrical connection means and at least one jackpost for engagement with a co-operating part of a mating connector, in which the jackpost incorporates a slot for receiving the retaining clip which, in use, rests on an edge of the bulkhead.
In one embodiment the slot in the jackpost is a tangential slot and the retaining clip is substantially U-shaped.
In an alternative embodiment, the slot in the jackpost comprises a circular groove and the retaining clip is ring-shaped.
The retaining clips may preferably be made of spring steel, stainless steel or beryllium copper and can conveniently be made by either a photo-etching or pressing process.